The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent unit which includes a pair of adsorbent containers and a securing harness joining the containers for mounting the unit in position in its operational environment.
By way of background, it is common to place an adsorbent unit in the receiver of a refrigeration system to adsorb undesirable substances from the refrigerant. In the past the unit was fixedly positioned in the lower portion of the receiver wherein it was at least partly immersed in refrigerant liquid. Examples of prior structures for mounting an adsorbent container in a refrigerant receiver are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,649 and in copending application Ser. No. 172,266, filed July 25, 1980. It has been found that better adsorption is obtained when the adsorbent unit is mounted in the top of the refrigerant receiver. This is due to the fact that the adsorbent unit is directly exposed to the liquid refrigerant entering the receiver and thereafter is exposed to the gaseous refrigerant which rises to the top of the receiver. However, in the past there was no practical way of securing the adsorbent unit in position against undesired movement and to cause it to occupy a maximum amount of space so as to provide a relatively large capacity for adsorption of refrigerant.